Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Epilogue: A Sky Full of Stars
Another day at the new Emperor Land, everything was quiet apart from small amounts of noise, and then there was Erik, who was just- “Hello Erik, how's your day been?” Mumble asked with a soft tone. “Mumble, I was just reading, hang on, let me have you on half the screen.” Erik said, easily showing how annoyed he was “What are you reading then?” By this time, Erik had calmed down. “Oh it's nothing.” “Go on, we're family Erik and you know family don't keep secrets from each other- and before you say it, Adult Mumble did tell us, eventually.” “Well, it's just a story I found on this website.” “What website?” “Well, I was looking to see if there was anything about you, when I found this strange website with stories about us, it's called FanFiction.” “Uh huh, and the one you're reading?” “Well, it's only the second story this person has made, it's called 'Happy Feet 4', and the weird thing is that it tells everything that has happened from the moment us two met, up to now, I'm on this last chapter where it tells about us two talking.” Erik explained, Mumble was just confused. “Well, that is weird, I don't suppose-” “That I'll skip a part of this story, no I won't, and I did just use the story for that part if you were wondering.” “I hate it when you find exploits within something.” Mumble complained, all of a sudden a noise could be heard from the distance, and it was getting louder, eventually it was loud enough for Erik to know what it was. “How about that, I wonder why they would send a plane here.” “I don't know, what does the story say.” “I think it's best to not spoil it.” “Smart choice son.” Adult Mumble said as he came out, he apparently had been hearing the conversation. “Hey, dad.” Erik said calmly, the plane was now overhead, it was designed to hover and land like a helicopter so the people inside didn't have to worry about finding a landing strip, when it had landed on top of one of the high cliffs, the front door had opened, revealing four people inside, oh right, I forgot to mention it was very small, about twenty meters. Anyway, the four people soon found a way to get down to where Erik and Adult Mumble were, of course they didn't see Adult Mumble at first. “Ah welcome um...” Erik silently asked “The names Sarah, over on the left is Michael, on the right is Jonathan, and behind me is Chris, it's nice to meet you Erik.” “Nice to meet you too, say, why are you here anyway?” “Well, we know how tragic it was for your father to um, well you know, and we've decided to build a Museum around the old Emperor Land, how does it sound?” “Well, I love the idea, but-” “It might need a roof, to stop the old Emperor Land from being buried in snow.” Adult Mumble said with a medium tone, and the reaction on their faces when they saw him. “Mumble, how on earth are you still alive, we saw you die.” Sarah said questionably “Well, I met a friend from the future who went to the moon to save his love and the planet from destruction by an all powerful laser machine built on the moon, the villain turned heart and brought back Mumble before sending him back in time to this era.” “And your proof for this is...?” “Well, one, dad's here in front of you, and two, well-” “Hello there, I do suppose that next time Erik says something that sounds impossible, please don't be sceptic about it.” Mumble said with a soft tone once more. “Well, fair enough, a roof it is then, anything else.” “Yes, one more thing actually, can you have an account of Adult Mumble here, and eventually an account of Mumble there.” “Sure, we won't tell of this, okay?” “Fine.” And with that, the people left onto the plane, and went to the old Emperor Land to begin construction. “Erik, I feel like you'll have a new hobby when that museum is finished.” Mumble suggested. “Yes, it seems that way, dad, would you like to sing for me again.” “Well, I don't know what to sing.” “How about this one.” Erik said whilst holding the computer that showed the last part of the story, Adult Mumble read it and nodded. “Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars I'm gonna give you my heart 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars 'Cause you light up the path By this time, Gloria came near and enjoyed it more then the rest I don't care, go on and tear me apart I don't care if you do, ooh 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you Adult Mumble sang louder, everyone had heard it and were starting to dance to the beat 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars I wanna die in your arms 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark I'm gonna give you my heart I don't care, go on and tear me apart I don't care if you do, ooh 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars I think I see you I think I see you 'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars Such a heavenly view You're such a heavenly view" By the time Mumble had finished, they all knew that for now, everything was in balance. Previous Chapter - Next Story Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions